Customer loyalty and satisfaction are becoming increasingly important to the success of businesses. Issues that arise during an order process have the potential to influence customer loyalty and satisfaction.
Ordering is essentially a flow of actions that arise in response to a customer placing an order. Such an order may be for the provision of internet services, fixed line services, television, mobile subscriptions, or modifications and deletions of existing installations of such services, etc.
Ordering can be extremely complex and involves negotiation with the customer (e.g. to configure the product, determine pricing, collect billing/address information, etc.) followed by a provisioning system that connects with multiple independent systems related to port provisioning, account creation, billing setup, and address verification, etc.
Often, customers will call a call center when issues arise during the ordering process. Such calls may be a result of problems in the process, missing a due date, and other technical issues that prevent the completion of the order, as was planned originally. Handling calls at a call center is costly and pulls call agents away from working on other productive items.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.